An Act of Appreciation
by Digidynasty
Summary: Mostly just the end of "Buyers Beware" but I added some to the ending. ^_^. From Li's POV. Read and review!!


An Act of Appreciation

Dear Journal,

Last time I wrote, it was after we caught the Dash Card."We" being me and Sakura.Good thing she's not here to see me blush.Anyway, I felt like writing today, because we caught one of the more dangerous cards. The Shot Card.It seems every time I write it has something to do about Sakura.Well, here's what happened, Sakura came to me and said…

"Li!"She called.

I turned to her."You feel it too?"I had been feeling a Clow Card nearby ever since school let out.

"It's a Clow Card alright.I think Meilin…"

"What?!"I interrupted."Meilin has a card?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but if she does, she could be in real danger!"Sakura explained.

This worried me.I mean, she is my cousin after all."Do you know what card it is?"

The stuffed animal popped up on Sakura's shoulder."That Shot Card!"

"This is not good!"I exclaimed.

Sakura brought forth fly."What are we waiting for?" 

I stare at it in disbelief.She wanted me to ride behind her?I wasn't sure if I could handle that, because…well…you know.I hesitate.

"What's the matter kid?"The little guardian said."Afraid of heights?"

_That's it!_I thought._I'm not afraid of anything!_I jumped on and Sakura takes off.

We searched for Meilin with no luck.I brought out my lasenboard and it pointed to the school.

"There she is!"Sakura exclaimed.

My stomach lurched as she dove to the school.We landed safely and called for Meilin.We tried to warn her, but she is of the Li Clan, so she resisted, of course.

"Don't order me around Li!I'm keeping it!"

_She can be so stubborn!Just like a child!_I try to grab it, but she held it away from me.

"Back off Li!The Shot Card is mine!"The card flew out of her hands and into the air.

"Oh no!"I heard Kero exclaim."She said its name out loud!"

"She activated it!"Sakura cried.

The Card shot at me and Meilin, so I grabbed Meilin and dove to the ground.The card shot again…at me!

"Li's the target!"Kero said.

I turn my head."Huh?"I jump and move, dodging the shots attacks.

"Hey kid!Heads up!"Kero warned me.The shot card took aim and fired.

"Shield card!Release and dispel!"Sakura called out.Shield went around me, reflecting the shots attacks.

I watched it bounce off the semi-clear sphere."I gotta do something to stop it."I said.

I ran out of the protective barrier.

"Li!"I heard Sakura call out._Was she worried about me?_

"It's only after me!"I shouted as I ran."You can use this chance to seal it!"I dodged another shot.

"But…"

"Sakura!You gotta hurry!Shot Card's attack is getting more accurate!"Kero shouted.

"I know!"She replied.

I ran and dodged more shots, but one grazed my arm."Ahh!"I leaned up against the wall.Pain filled my arm mercilessly.

Sakura raises a hand to block out the setting suns rays.She called out."That's it! Hey Li!"She held up the Mirror Card.

I nod, one eye closed."Gotta Sakura."

I start at a dead run towards her.Pain erupts through my wound as I move it back and forth, gaining speed.

She pulls out her wand."Mirror Card!Project the image before you!Mirror Card!Release and dispel!"

A mirror appears in her hand and she holds it in front of her.I ran at it, the Shot let loose another attack.I move to the side and dive at the last moment.

Shot hits the mirror, repels, and hits the wall.It reverts to its true form, a little dazed.

"Do it!"I say.

Her wand comes up."Return to your power confined!Shot Card!"Shot returned to its card form and goes to her hand.

I let out a sigh, and Sakura falls to her knees.Kero congratulates her and then we remember Meilin.

"She's over here!She's fine."Madison said.

_How long has she been there?_Sakura echoed my question.

"Long enough to get that awesome card capture on video tape!"She says happily.

I go over to Meilin, she frightened, but unharmed.I put her arm around me, Sakura coming around, getting her from the other side.

_Thanks Sakura_

You think that was bad?There's more!Later…

Sakura looks over at me worriedly."You okay?"

I look down at my arm and see it stained with blood.I look up and smile, despite the pain."I'm alright."

Sakura obviously doesn't buy it.She turns to Madison."Madison, hold Meilin."Madison comes over and supports Meilin, while Sakura comes over to me.

She raises my arm, and sees the blood.She looks up at me, a stern look on her face."You're a horrible liar."She looks over at Madison."Do you have anything we could use as a bandage?"

Madison nods and tosses Sakura her bag.Sakura rummages through it and brings out some cloth.

"Sakura you don't have to…" I started to say.

"For once in your life will you let someone help you?"She says and starts to wrap the wound.In a little bit, the pain subsided.

I wanted to say thank you, but I couldn't.Sakura called out fly and left with Madison.

I just don't understand!Why can't I say anything!She saved my life today, and I can't say thank you!I trained for years, learned dozens of strategies when handling the enemy, and I can't say thank you to a ten-year old girl!

I remember my mom said, actions speak louder than words.But, what do I do to show my appreciation?

In China, we have certain customs, giving a flower for example.But I'm not in China.I'm in Japan.What do they do here? Could I give her a flower to show my appreciation, my affection?My WHAT!?What did I just write?Affection?Could I…care for her?Do I…love her?Why not?We've only saved each other's loves a dozen times!!But does she feel the same way?I guess I won't know until I tell her?Which won't be today.I'll stick with the flowers.Well, Thanks journal.You've been a real help…again!

-Li Showron

Li closes the journal and hides it under his bed, and walks out of the apartment.He goes down to Maggie's and buys some white roses.Suddenly, he senses her, Sakura.She was walking by the store.She paused, Li held his breath.Then she kept walking.He ran out after her.

"Sakura!"He called out.She turned around and smiled."I though I sensed you nearby."

"I…uh…here."He gives her the flowers.

She stares at them, but takes them and smiles."What are these for?"

_For being so beautiful._He thinks."For…" He hesitates."…Saving my life."

She gasps."Li, you should know I would never let you get hurt if I could prevent it."She steps up and takes his hand in hers."Besides, I'm confident that would you do the same for me…given the chance."

_A dozen times over for you Sakura.I would never let anything bad happen to you ever._"Yeah."Li blushes.

"Thank you."She gives him a peak on the cheek and walks off, still holding the flowers.Li walks home happy, knowing that he has the prettiest girl in the world for a friend, for mow.Perhaps more later?


End file.
